


entertainingly in vain

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cyrus is ever so oblivious, Drabble, Gen, H'aanit is in the background laughing to herself, Primrose casually flirts when she's bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: Professor Cyrus Albright is a passionate, intelligent, and oblivious man. Primrose finds that combination of traits to be adorably amusing.





	entertainingly in vain

Primrose finds Cyrus adorable, like an eager puppy. He’s funny to watch during their downtime, whether they’re stopping to rest on the side of the road, or treating themselves to food and drink at a local tavern on not-Therion’s dime. Nose buried in his books, mouth running ceaselessly about magic and history and arcane studies to whoever will listen—usually Alfyn, Tressa, and Ophilia, who are too polite to turn him away after he’s gone on long enough. Olberic listens on occasion, particularly to any historical knowledge Cyrus has to impart, but he excuses himself once his head starts hurting. H’aanit indulges him every now and then, but Linde eventually scares him off with a quiet growl, with no cue from H’aanit as far as Primrose can tell; the woman and her beast are just that in tune with each other. And Therion… is Therion.

Primrose likes to listen to Cyrus when he talks about magic. There’s always a spark in his eye when he rambles about his studies, but magic makes it brighter. Or, maybe she hopes magic makes it brighter, so he’ll talk more about it. When he speaks of magic, he speaks with fire and ice and lightning crackling at his fingertips, and he prompts her to make the shadows dance at her feet. It feels like being appreciated.

Tonight, they rest at an inn extravagant enough to boast a common room for its boarders. Either Therion has done more than his fair share of pickpocketing, or Tressa has spitefully and efficiently sold more than Primrose thought the girl had on hand. She should be asleep by now. Alfyn, Ophilia, and Olberic too. The four of them are always content to obey normal sleeping hours. Primrose isn’t sure how they do it. She always feels so much more alive at night.

Therion is out roaming the streets, surely in search of free drinks and keepsakes, but she, Cyrus, H’aanit, and Linde are lounging in the common room. Well, Primrose is the only one properly lounging, draped across one of the couches. H’aanit sits under a window with Linde, both of them watching the stars. And Cyrus sits at a desk hunched over a book, candlelight dancing across his face.

Primrose studies him as he reads and takes notes. The soft taps and scratches of his quill are the only real sound between the four of them, occasionally interrupted by a turned page. He looks, curiously, both too young and too old for a man of his profession and apparent status. So serious but so passionate. There’s something wise in the slant of his dark eyes and the set of his shoulders. But his face is a slender, pale thing made more youthful by the dark brown hair that frames it. More handsome than most of her former patrons, and far more intelligent.

She props her head up on a fist, bangles clinking into the quiet, and leers at him. “Tell me, professor.”

He looks at her wide-eyed, blindly writing one final word. Ever so engrossed in his work. She’s a little surprised he heard her.

“Isn’t there anything you’d rather spend your night with than those books?” She shifts on the couch. Her jewelry clinks. The sheer fabric of her skirts slides away from her leg, baring a long line of olive skin very much in his view. She just wants to see how he won’t react. It’s amusing. “Or, anyone?”

H’aanit laughs softly. She’s seen Primrose when she’s bored. H’aanit knows what she’s about.

Cyrus gives Primrose an obliviously thoughtful look, and she almost laughs. “Not particularly, no. It is part of my nighttime routine. I think I would feel rather restless if I didn’t read before bed.”

Primrose hums. “What about after?” she asks. Her is voice low, slow, and gentle. Not quite sultry, but close.

His brow pinches in genuine confusion. “After?”

“Surely you need to relax after all that studying…”

“Primrose,” H’aanit says. It’s supposed to be a reprimand, but the subtle laugh in H’aanit’s voice undercuts her completely.

Primrose grins at Cyrus as he looks between the two of them, realization creeping into his gaze and posture. “I… do find this relaxing. Is…” His eyes widen, and he fixes Primrose with a gaze that is both surprised and apologetic. “Oh! Were you asking to join me in my studies?”

Her smiles grows.

He looks about his desk, hands hovering over his things like he wishes he could make more of them appear out of thin air. “I only have my set of books, but we could share them if you don’t mind.”

She laughs. He’s delightful, truly. “You are an intelligent man, Professor Albright,” she sighs.

He blinks. Intelligent, but some things do go right over his head.

“Well. If you have more to teach me about magic, I wouldn’t mind joining you every now and then.” She raises an eyebrow. “But we have very different definitions of relaxing.”

He smiles, eyes gleaming with unvoiced laughter. “Well, you let me know when. I’m always happy to share my knowledge with others.”

It’s strange. She’s never met a man like him before. Or Olberic, or Alfyn. Kind and selfless. It’s heartwarming, in a way. She smiles back. “Will do, professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only played through everyone's first chapter so far but I really like the cast already. Especially my girl Primrose. _Especially_ now that I made her a scholar too? She is wrecking everybody, I love her.
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a kudos, comment, reblog, retweet, etc.! Support of all kinds is greatly appreciated. ^^
> 
> [tumblr](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/182153505908/therion-is-out-roaming-the-streets-surely-in) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/thirteenthhr/status/1086842196165361664)


End file.
